Our previous studies have indicated the probable presence in human plasma of a PGA1-binding protein(s) other than human serum albumin. We intend to confirm the existence of such a protein(s) and study eventually some of its physicochemical properties. Concurrently, the prostaglandin-binding properties of cytosolic and particulate fractions of human uterine tissue homogenates will be investigated.